Ungewissheit
by AstoriaLily
Summary: Alice & Albus. Für immer. So hätte es sein können. Doch Alice' Welt bricht zusammen.


Tag 1

Sie stand an der Tür. Vor wenigen Sekunden war sie ins Schloss gefallen und hatte ihr den letzten Blick auf ihn verwehrt. Sie starrte die Tür an, massiv, eine Barriere, unüberwindbar wie es schien. Die Sehnsucht zehrte schon jetzt an ihr, zerfraß sie innerlich, aber am allerschlimmsten war die Ungewissheit. Würde sie ihn jemals wiedersehen, ihn in die Arme schließen, den berauschenden Duft seines Haars einatmen? Ihn küssen, ihn lieben? Sie schlang zitternd die Arme um sich. Drei Tage höchstens, hatte er gesagt, dann bin ich wieder da. Sie seufzte und wandte sich von der Tür ab.

_Hoffentlich, Albus._

Alice ging in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank, schloss ihn aber wieder. Sie fühlte sich rastlos und unruhig, es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Teil ihrer selbst fehlen, als hätte Albus genau diesen Teil mit sich genommen. Sie musste lernen mit dieser Einsamkeit klarzukommen, es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein. Immerhin war er glücklich damit. Er hatte seit ihrer Schulzeit davon geträumt, Auror zu werden, Verbrecher zur Strecke zu bringen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an das Leuchten seiner Augen, als er ihr das Zertifikat, dass seine Ausbildung abschloss und ihn als Auror kennzeichnete, zeigte, an die Ehrfurcht, mit der er die pflaumenblauen Roben trug. Er lebte seinen Traum, und sie liebte ihn zu sehr, als ihm diesen Traum zu nehmen. Sie war schließlich auch glücklich, wenn er bei ihr war.

Alice griff nach dem Kochlöffel, drehte ihn in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, aber sie musste essen. Ihre Heilerin hatte ihr gesagt, dass regelmäßige Mahlzeiten besonders wichtig waren. Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab, drehte das Radio auf und sang lauthals zu den Liedern, die erklangen, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die ihr so vertrauten Befehle ausführte. In der Küche herrschte schon bald voller Betrieb, in den Töpfen köchelte es, die Pfanne zischte, das Messer hackte, die Bürste schrubbte. Es war wie jeden Abend, nur das Albus mal wieder weg war, auf einer Rettungsmission. Alice wusste noch nicht einmal wo, er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, sie beschützen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Alice sich eingesperrt fühlte, als säße sie in einer Zelle. Die Wohnung war mit besonders starken Schutzzaubern umgeben, um zu verhindern, dass man sie und Clay entführte, um Albus unter Druck zu setzen oder Rache zu nehmen.

Alice seufzte tief und schaltete das Radio ab. Sie war irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung, Musik zu hören. Die Ablenkung war minimal. Ihre Gedanken rasten, malten sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus, Albus am Boden, er verblutete, Albus wand sich unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Es war schrecklich. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen, die Sorge ätzte in ihrem Inneren.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Geräusch. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und griff rasch nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Albus?" Wen verarschte sie denn eigentlich, Albus war nicht hier, er war weg. „Wer auch immer da ist ..." Sie sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Nichts. Auf einmal traf es sie wie der Schlag. „Clay!" Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, während sie den Flur entlang rannte und die Zimmertür ihres Sohnes aufriss.

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank. Es geht ihm gut." Von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt hob sie ihren schlafenden Sohn aus dem Bett und presste ihn an sich. Er erwachte blinzelnd, starrte sie mit seinen großen, grünen Augen an, die denen von Albus so erschreckend glichen. „Mommy weint?"

„Alles ist gut, Schatz", sagte sie sanft. „Schlaf weiter." Clay gähnte und schloss seine Augen. „Daddy?", murmelte er leise. „Daddy geht's gut, mein Süßer. Alles ist gut." Alice schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich gedacht, es würde jemand kommen und sie holen. Endgültig.

Sie legte Clay, der leise schnarchte, zurück in sein Bett. Alice lächelte und strich sich über den noch flachen Bauch. „Bald kriegst du ein Geschwisterchen, Clay."

~x~

Sie saß auf dem Sofa und verspeiste ihre gekochte Mahlzeit. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt, die Tränen versiegt. Fast hätte sie gelacht. Reagierte sie nicht ein bisschen über? Wahrscheinlich war das eine Begleiterscheinung, wenn man mit einem Auroren verheiratet war.

_Ach, Albus. Du weißt es noch gar nicht. Du weißt noch gar nicht, dass du noch einmal Vater wirst._

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie es ihm sagen wollen, wenn er zurückkehrte. Sie wusste es schließlich selbst erst seit vorgestern. Und er war so vertieft gewesen darin, den Auftrag vorzubereiten, dass sie gar nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, es ihm zu sagen.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher an, ein Ding, das Albus eines Tages angeschleppt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

_Sie stand in der Küche und kochte ein besonderes Essen. Am heutigen Tage waren sie genau drei Jahre zusammen. Alice war so aufgeregt, dass sie beinahe das Gemüse anbrennen ließ. Als das Essen schließlich fertig war, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich um, ein hautenges, schwarzes Kleid, hohe Schuhe. Sie kämmte sich die braunen Haare, schminkte sich mit zitternden Händen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so aufgeregt war. _

_Es klingelte. Sie stürmte zur Tür und öffnete. Und da stand Albus, in der Hand diese monströse Ding, umwickelt mit einer gigantischen Schleife, sein typisches schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. _

„_Was ist _das_ denn?" Alice starrte ihn fragend an._

„_Ein Fernseher", sagte Albus. „Lässt du mich jetzt rein. Das Ding ist verdammt schwer und langsam wollen auch meine phänomenalen, sexy Muskeln nicht mehr."_

_Verdattert trat Alice zur Seite und ließ ihn durch. „Ach übrigens." Albus blieb kurz stehen und wandte sich um. „Wow, du siehst so verdammt gut aus. Führ mich nicht in Versuchung. Ich hab nämlich Hunger." _

_Alice kicherte. „Das war der Plan. Mein Essen ist so schrecklich, ich wollte nicht, dass du es probierst." Sie wurde wieder Ernst. „Aber mal ehrlich, was soll dieses... Ding?"_

„_Fernseher", korrigierte Albus. „Damit kann man Fernsehen."_

„_Da wär' ich ja niemals drauf gekommen", sagte Alice spöttisch._

_Albus lachte. „Das ist mein Mädchen. Also willst du es mal ausprobieren?"_

„_Ich dachte, du hast Hunger."_

_Albus sah sie gespielt beleidigt an. „Halloo, ich bring dir hier gerade das beste Geschenk, was es auf der Welt gibt und du ignorierst es einfach? Und ich dachte, du liebst mich. Aber, schön, wenn dir der Fernseher nichts bedeutet, dann bedeute ich dir wohl auch nichts. Pfff."_

_Alice prustete los. „Und jetzt lachst du mich auch noch aus!" Albus konnte sich selbst nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Alice hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Tja, dann zeig mal, wie dein Fernseher funktioniert."_

„_Na geht doch." Albus grinste und holte ein längliches Ding, das die gleiche Farbe wie der Fernseher hatte, aus der Tasche, auf dem viele Knöpfe abgebildet waren. Er drückte den großen, roten. Alice staunte nicht schlecht, als plötzlich ein Bild aufflammte und Ton dazu. Es war etwas über Vögel und Pflanzen, was Alice recht interessant fand. Sie liebte Pflanzen, deswegen stellte sie auch Heilmittel, Salben und Pasten und Tränke, her. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Gib mal." Sie griff nach dem länglichen Ding. _

„_Ich habe doch gesagt, es ist das beste Geschenk der Welt." Albus wich Alice' Hand geschickt aus. „Aber, aber, lass uns Essen gehen, Furzpuffel. Länger kannst du es nicht aufschieben. Das ist deine Chance, mich endlich zu vergiften, weil du mich so nicht loswirst."_

_Alice lachte und zog Albus fest an sich. „Ich hätte da noch eine andere Idee, was wir machen könnten", hauchte sie verführerisch. _

„_Ach ja?"Albus küsste sie. „Und das wäre?"_

_Geschickt riss Alice dem abgelenkten Albus die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. „Fernsehen." _

„_Du kleines Teufelchen", sagte Albus und lachte diese Art Lachen, die Alice einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte._

Alice zwang sich dazu, wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, vielleicht sollte sie sich lieber schlafen legen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, so als würde Albus nie wiederkommen. Denn er würde wiederkommen. _Oder?_

Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich kommt er nach Hause." Sie erhob sich, schaltete den Fernseher aus und lief ins Badezimmer. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah schrecklich aus, die Augen rot und verquollen, die Haut aschfahl, die Lippen spröde. Alice wandte sich rasch ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf ihre verkrampften Schultern, rann über ihren Rücken und verschwand rauschend im Abfluss. Es war eine Wohltat, das erste Mal, seit Albus weg war, entspannte sie sich. Sie trocknete sich ab und putzte sich die Zähne. Geistesabwesend zeichnete sie Muster auf den beschlagenen Spiegel. Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit sprudelten hoch, an einem Morgen in dem sie vor ebenso einem Spiegel stand und Herzen und ihre Initialen malte, während Albus duschte und schräg irgendwelche Songs sang. Sie lächelte. Wie konnte sie diesen Mann nicht lieben? Er war ihr ein und alles, derjenige, der der realistischen Alice bewies, dass wahre Liebe existierte.

Alice schloss kurz die Augen, dann zog sie ein T-Shirt von Albus an, das ihr viel zu groß war und so herrlich nach ihm duftete, und ließ sich in das große, leere und kalte Bett sinken. Es kam ihr ungemütlicher als sonst vor. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, einzuschlafen, doch ihre Gedanken rasten noch immer, als hätten sie ein Rennen zu gewinnen. Wenn sie ihn doch wenigstens anrufen könnte...

~x~

Tag 2

_Es war ein strahlender Morgen, die Sonne schien erbarmungslos heiß, doch von all dem bekamen Alice und Albus nichts mit. Sie erwachte gähnend, sah sich für einen Moment verwirrt um und verstand. Sie war im Schlafsaal der Slytherins, bei Albus, in seinem Bett! Oh Merlin. Sie lunste zu ihm herüber, er schlief tief und fest, sein Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Vorsichtig versuchte Alice, aus dem Bett zu schlüpfen, ohne dass Albus etwas bemerkte, doch er drehte sich wie von Zauberhand um und legte seinen schweren Arm auf sie. Uff. _

„_Albus?", wisperte Alice. „Albus, hörst du mich? Wir haben Scheiße gebaut."_

„_Hmpf", machte Albus. Alice schüttelte ihn. „Wach auf, du Idiot." Albus nuschelte irgendwas von lass mich schlafen Mum und schreckte plötzlich hoch. „Alice! Was machst du denn hier?"_

„_Das ist es ja." Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war so zu und ..."_

„_Habe ich noch meine Klamotten an?"_

„_Soll ich jetzt wirklich nachschauen?" Alice starrte ihn an._

_Albus schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Decke ein Stückchen an. „Scheiße."_

„_Was, so erschreckt von dem, was du siehst? So hässlich kann Little Albus doch nicht sein." _

„_Kaum zu glauben, dass du selbst in so einer Situation dein loses Mundwerk behältst." Albus lachte. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"_

„_Wie jetzt? Ich gehe und wir tun so, als wär das niemals passiert. Was sonst? Ich meine, wir sind beste Freunde, das würde sonst einfach _alles _kaputtmachen." _

_Albus schwieg. „Woran denkst du?", fragte Alice. Albus zögerte. „Daran, dass ich es gar nicht so schlimm fände, wenn wir keine Freunde mehr wären..." _

„_Wie meinst du das?" Alice versuchte, sich ihre Verletztheit nicht anmerken zu lassen._

„_Lass mich doch ausreden. Also... äähh... ich will eigentlich... weißt du, du bedeutest mir echt viel und..."_

„_Worauf genau willst du hinaus?" Anstatt zu antworten, schlang er die Arme um sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Alice' Magen schlug Purzelbäume, ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Plötzlich schrie Albus auf, sie waren nicht mehr in Albus Bett, sondern auf einer Lichtung und Albus wurde von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen. „Ich liebe dich, Alice", hauchte er und starb in ihren Armen. Sie schrie lauter als sie jemals geschrien hatte, als würde jemand ihr Herz und ihre Seele in tausend kleine Stückchen zerreißen. Sie weinte, schrie und schlug um sich. „Ich liebe dich, Albus, lass mich bloß nicht allein!"_

Sie schreckte hoch und schnappte nach Luft. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, sein Name war noch auf ihren Lippen. Die Sorge zerfraß sie innerlich. Mit geschlossenen Augen wischte sie sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. _Nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Albtraum. Albus geht es gut, ganz bestimmt._ Doch die eisige Hand, die ihr Herz umklammerte, war immer noch da.

Sie lunste auf die Uhr. 5.32 Uhr. Sie seufzte, noch eineinhalb Stunden Schlaf. Das würde sie nicht aushalten. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Nach einem heißen Bad fühlte sie sich schon besser. Sie ging in die Küche und machte Frühstück. Als sie fertig war, starrte sie auf die Uhr. 6.27 Uhr. Sie kochte Tee, schüttete viel Milch in die Tasse und stellte sich an das große Wohnzimmerfenster, starrte hinaus auf den Sonnenaufgang. Die Schönheit schien ihr nichts anhaben zu können. Sie dachte an einen Morgen mit Albus, wie er sie wach küsste, wie sie alle zusammen frühstückten und sich unterhielten. Sie dachte an seine ruhigen, präzisen Bewegungen, wenn er sich morgens rasierte, die Geste, mit der er sich durch die schwarzen Haare fuhr. All diese kleinen Dinge liebte sie wie sonst nichts und sie fehlten ihr am meisten.

Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und lief in Clays Zimmer, um ihn zu wecken.

„Aufstehen, mein Schatz. Ein wundervoller Tag hat begonnen." Wem machte sie eigentlich was vor? Dieser Tag würde definitiv _nicht _wundervoll werden. Clay gähnte herzhaft und entblößte seinen kleinen Mund, indem sich schon die ersten kleinen Zähnchen befanden. _Wie schnell sie groß werden,_ dachte Alice.

Sie hob Clay aus seinem Bettchen und half ihm, sich fertigzumachen. Dann gingen sie in die Küche und frühstückten gemeinsam. „Daddy?", fragte Clay. „Daddy kommt bald nach Hause", versprach Alice. Clay nickte zufrieden und aß weiter.

~x~

Nachdem Alice Clay bei ihren Eltern abgeliefert hatte, die sich um ihn kümmerten, wenn sie arbeitete, apparierte sie zur Arbeit. Sie hatte gleich, als sie zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Clay schwanger war, in allen möglichen Büchern nachgeschlagen und herausgefunden, dass dies durchaus erlaubt war, jedoch nur für geübte Hexen, da sonst die Gefahr der Zersplinterung beim Kind bestand. Als sie die kleine Gärtnerei betrat, wurde sie von allen Leuten begrüßt. Alice lächelte nur müde.

„Er ist wieder weg, oder?", fragte Gwyneth und legte ihr mitfühlend den Arm um die Schultern. Alice nickte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er kommt wieder. Wann hat er sein Versprechen dir gegenüber jemals gebrochen?" _Nie. _Alice musste es gar nicht aussprechen. „Danke, Gwyneth." Sie lächelte, aber insgeheim war sie alles andere als beruhigt.

So wie jedes Mal, wenn sie nicht nachdenken wollte, stürzte Alice sich in die Arbeit, wagte sich an die schwierigsten und zeitaufwendigsten Tränke und Salben, die all ihre Konzentration erforderten. Es wurde schnell Abend und Alice war sehr froh darüber. Sie apparierte zu ihren Eltern, um Clay abzuholen und dann nach Hause zu gehen, doch ihre Mutter hielt sie auf.

„Alice, was ist los? Willst du reden?" Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass ich immer für dich da bin."

„Ja, Mum, ich weiß." Alice senkte den Kopf und schwieg. „Ich... ich bin... schwanger."

„Aber das ist doch großartig", rief ihre Mutter. „Was?", schaltete sich ihr Vater Neville ein. „Unser Baby ist schwanger!", antwortete Hannah begeistert. Dann bemerkte sie den niedergeschlagenen Blick ihrer Tochter. „Er weiß es noch nicht, oder?" Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, Süße, er wird zurückkommen und sich wahnsinnig freuen. Ich weiß es."

„Danke, Mum", sagte Alice. „Bitte, ich will nach Hause. Ich bin wahnsinnig müde."

„Natürlich, Schatz." Hannah sah sie mitfühlend an.

Alice hob Clay hoch und stieg mit ihm zusammen in den Kamin. Sie war wahnsinnig froh, als sie zu Hause ankam. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, brachte Alice Clay ins Bett. Sie setzte sich aus Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an. Die Bilder schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher, verwirrten sie und verursachten mörderische Kopfschmerzen. Draußen war ein Sturm aufgezogen, der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben, am Himmel zuckten grelle Blitze. Alice kuschelte sich in eine Decke, sie hatte Gewitter schon immer gehasst. Albus hatte sie deswegen immer ausgelacht, aber wenn sie geschrien hatte oder heftig zusammengezuckt war, hatte er die Arme um sie geschlungen und sie gehalten, einfach nur gehalten. Es war die schönste Sache der Welt, einfach nur in seinen Armen zu liegen und zu atmen, alles andere zu vergessen, weil es nur noch ihn und sie gab, Alice & Albus. Für immer.

Alice stand auf und zog zitternd die Vorhänge zu. _Ich wünschte, du wärst hier._

Sie beschloss, schlafen zu gehen. Je früher sie schlafen ging, desto eher würde er kommen, zumindest würde es sich so anfühlen. Sie duschte kurz und heiß, dann stieg sie in das Bett und zog die Decke bis zu ihrer Nase. Der Sturm tobte, sie konnte hören, wie der Wind Zweige an die Fenster peitschte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren ganzen Körper. _Hör auf, Alice, du bist kein Kind mehr!_

Ein besonders lauter Donnerschlag ertönte und ließ Alice' Trommelfell beben. Sie krümmte sich zusammen und wünschte sich niemanden sehnlicher als Albus. Im Nebenraum hörte sie Clay leise wimmern. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Er lag im Bett mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und starrte sie an. „Scheint, als hättest du meine Angst vor Gewittern geerbt, Kleiner." Sie hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn an sich. „Shhhh, alles wird gut. Es ist nur ein Gewitter."

„Mommy", sagte Clay leise. Sie wiegte ihn so lange, bis er eingeschlafen war und legte ihn dann vorsichtig zurück in sein Bett. „Gute Nacht, Clay. Süße Träume. Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie.

Sie selbst wälzte sich schlaflos in ihrem Bett umher. Der Sturm war längst weitergezogen, doch ihre Gedanken hielten sie wach. Sie wollte nicht noch einen Albtraum riskieren, deswegen schlurfte sie ins Bad und trank ein paar Schlucke eines Schlaftranks. Die Müdigkeit überwältigte sie fast sofort und sie taumelte zurück zu ihrem Bett, wo sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf sank.

~x~

Tag 3

Sie erwachte und stellte geschockt fest, dass es schon 11 Uhr morgens war. Sie hatte gnadenlos verschlafen. _Verfluchter Schlaftrank. _Sie kämpfte sich aus dem Kokon, den ihre Decke darstellte und stürmte zu Clays Zimmer. Auch er schlief noch tief und fest, fast als hätte er ebenfalls eine Portion Schlaftrank getrunken. Sie weckte ihn sanft und strahlte ihn freudig an. „Heute Abend kommt Daddy nach Hause", rief sie. Clay grinste breit und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus. Sie hob ihn hoch und tanzte durch sein Zimmer. Er kicherte.

Nachdem die beiden gefrühstückt hatten, brachte Alice Clay zu Albus' Eltern und verschwand zur Arbeit. Ihre Chefin warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und hielt Alice eine Standpauke, doch gar nichts konnte ihr die Stimmung vermiesen. Während sie arbeitete, summte sie leise vor sich hin, was auch Gwyneth schmunzelnd registrierte.

An diesem Abend kehrte Alice total losgelöst und in freudiger Erwartung nach Hause zurück. Vielleicht war er ja schon da, saß auf dem Sofa und trank Tee. Er würde aufspringen und sie küssen, sie herumwirbeln und begeistert von seinem Auftrag erzählen und sie würde strahlen und ihn halten, solange bis sie beide nicht mehr konnten. Und dann würde sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen. Und er würde sich wie wahnsinnig freuen. Alice seufzte träumerisch.

Als sie die Tür aufstieß, erwartete sie schon fast, Albus zu sehen, doch sie wurde enttäuscht. _Er kommt noch_, sagte sie sich. Sie spielte mit Clay, war aber nicht ganz bei der Sache, weil sie alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr starrte. Die Zeiger krochen langsam voran. Kein Albus.

„Mommy, pielen!", verlangte Clay. Alice nickte. „Jaja, ich spiele ja schon." Sie griff nach einem Plastikdrachen, der wie wild Feuer spuckte, ein Geschenk von Albus' Onkel Charlie. Schließlich wurde es Schlafenszeit für Clay. Sie machte ihn bettfertig und legte ihn, obwohl er lautstark protestierte, in sein Bett.

Total ausgelaugt ließ sie sich aufs Sofa fallen. _Wo bleibst du nur? _Sie starrte auf die Uhr, ein Geschenk von Albus' Grandma Molly, auf der Zeiger mit ihren Namen waren. Ihrer und Clays zeigten auf Zuhause. Albus' zeigte auf bei einer wichtigen Mission. Wie sehr sie sich doch wünschte, dass er auf Zuhause zeigte. Oder zumindest auf in Sicherheit.

Die Stunden zogen an Alice vorbei. Mittlerweile war es nach zwei Uhr nachts. Sie sollte so langsam schlafen, doch stattdessen verlor sie sich in einer Erinnerung.

_Von hinten schlossen sich Hände um ihren Kopf und verdeckten ihre Augen. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich", wisperte eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Eine Gänsehaut schoss über ihren Rücken. „Nimm deine Hände von meinen Augen, Albus. Ich kann nichts sehen!"_

_Albus lachte. „Das ist der Plan. Komm mit."_

„_Ich werde nicht..." Doch Albus hatte sie schon mit sich gezogen. Sie stolperte über Unebenheiten im Boden und beschwerte sich lautstark, doch Albus lachte nur. Schließlich blieb er stehen. „Tadaaa." Alice blinzelte im hellen Sonnenlicht. Langsam nahm ihre Umgebung wieder Form an. „Woaah!", staunte sie. Auf einer sonnenbeschienen Lichtung hatte Albus ein Picknick für sie beide vorbereitet. Und obwohl Alice das niemals zugeben würde, sie fand es wahnsinnig romantisch._

„_Keine Sorge, ich hab nicht gekocht. Du musst dich also nicht fragen, ob ich dich vergifte."_

_Alice lachte laut. „Ach, Albus." Sie schloss die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich._

„_Diese Reaktion hatte ich mir erhofft", sagte Albus grinsend und erwiderte ihren Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die Alice den Atem raubte. „Zu Tisch, Madame", sagte Albus mit einer einladenden Geste. Alice ließ sich auf die Picknickdecke sinken und reckte ihr Gesicht in Richtung Sonne. „Mmhhm...eigentlich hätte ich ja Hunger auf was anderes...", murmelte sie._

_Albus schüttelte gespielt beleidigt den Kopf. „Also Alice, schau doch mal wie viel Mühe ich mir gegeben habe, das hier alles herzurichten und dich auch noch unfallfrei hierher zu führen, und das Einzige, woran du denkst ist Sex?! Also wirklich, tztz." Alice lachte. _

„_Na schön, dann probier' ich halt das Essen." Sie nahm einen Bissen. „Köstlich." Sie griff nach noch einem Küchlein._

„_Na super", sagte Albus grinsend. „Jetzt ist das Essen so super, dass du gar nicht mehr willst. Wieso tust du mir das an, Merlin?"_

_Alice kicherte. „Das Essen ist halt leckerer als du. Da kannst du nicht viel machen."_

„_Na warte, du. Ich zeige dir mal, _wie _lecker ich bin." Albus stürzte sich auf sie und begann, sie durchzukitzeln. Alice lachte. „Hör auf...Hilfe", prustete sie. _

„_Niemals", rief Albus triumphierend. Sie rangelten sich und rollten auf der Decke hin und her, sodass das Essen darunter litt. Schließlich gelang es Albus, Alice unter sich festzunageln und er hob begeistert die Hand in die Luft. „Was für einen Preis bekomm' ich?"_

_Alice grinste. „Einen ordentlichen Schlag auf den Hintern, du böser Junge."_

„_Ohh jaa", rief Albus. „Schlag mich." _

„_Niemals. Das würde dir viel zu gut gefallen." Alice grinste schelmisch._

„_Das ist gegen die Regeln", sagte Albus. „Der Gewinner kriegt einen Preis. Und wenn du nicht willst, hol ich ihn mir halt selbst."_

„_Was, du willst dir selbst auf den Hintern hauen?" Alice gluckste._

„_Nein", sagte Albus. Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. „Ich glaube, das Essen können wir vergessen. Es klebt nämlich an deinen hinreißenden Klamotten."_

_Alice lachte. „Egal, dann esse ich halt dich auf."_

„_Ich dachte, ich schmecke nicht."_

„_Und wie du schmeckst... mmhhm", murmelte Alice und küsste seinen Hals. Er griff nach ihrem Gesicht und zog sie in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss._

„_Steh' mal auf, Alice, ich will dir was zeigen."_

„_Willst du mir unter mein Kleid gucken?" Albus lachte. „Ja, das auch." Er rollte sich von ihr runter und gab sie frei. Sie erhob sich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Kommst du?" Er schüttelte den Kopf._

„_Ich dachte, du..."_

„_Shhhh..." Albus griff in seine Hosentasche und zog eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Er kniete sich vor sie. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe." Alice nickte atemlos. Kam jetzt das, was sie glaubte... Er öffnete die Schachtel. Ein Ring, ein strahlender, glitzernder Ring. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Alice Amalia Longbottom, willst du mich heiraten?"_

_Sie jauchzte auf. „Ja, Albus, ja ich will! Ich liebe dich so unglaublich sehr. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt." Sie ließ sich den Ring anstecken, dann zog sie ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn. Es war der Anfang von für immer..._

Alice lächelte breit, als sie an den Tag dachte, an dem er ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte. Sie hatte es schon gar nicht mehr erwartet, da alle anderen ihrer Freundinnen schon einen bekommen hatten und sie die Einzige gewesen war, die noch nicht verlobt war.

Das Telefon, das sie sich vor kurzem angeschafft hatten, klingelte. Alice stürmte hin und nahm ab. Es bestand schließlich die minimale Chance, dass...

Es war Rose. „Hey", sagte Alice müde.

„Hi", antwortete ihre beste Freundin. „Ich habe lange nichts mehr von dir gehört..."

„Ich weiß", sagte Alice. „Ich war... beschäftigt."

„Wem machst du was vor, Alice? Du warst nicht beschäftigt. Ist es so schlimm?"

„Ja... nein...Ich weiß nicht." Alice seufzte. „Er sollte heute zurückkommen. Ich mach mir furchtbare Sorgen."

„Albus ist zäh. Er wird zurückkommen. Weil er dich und Clay liebt wie keine anderen."

„Genug von mir. Wie geht es dir?" Alice ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

„Mir geht's super. Lucas macht schon seine ersten Schrittchen. Scorp und ich sind verdammt stolz auf ihn. Calina lernt gerade lesen und schreiben und sie ist total begeistert davon."

Alice lächelte. „Freut mich zu hören. Wann soll denn der Dritte kommen?"

„In einem Monat. Scorp ist schon so aufgeregt, obwohl es noch nicht mal das erste Kind ist." Rose lachte.

„Warum rufst du eigentlich an?", fragte Alice.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe..."

„Nein... ich meine, warum so spät?"

„Ich kann nicht schlafen", antwortete sie. „Der Kleine strampelt wie verrückt."

„Er kann es wohl gar nicht erwarten, endlich rauszukommen." Alice lächelte breit. Sollte sie es Rose erzählen?

„Sag nicht, du bist schwanger!", rief Rose begeistert.

„Woher weißt du..."

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, ich habe da so einen Instinkt." Alice lachte und wischte sich ein paar Tränen der Rührung von ihren Wangen. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu haben, Rose. Du rufst wirklich immer zum richtigen Zeitpunkt an."

„Dafür sind beste Freundinnen doch da", antwortete Rose. „Schlaf gut. Und lass bitte öfters was von dir hören."

„Schlaf auch gut", wünschte Alice. „Und das werde ich definitiv machen." Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen legte sie auf. Was würde sie nur ohne Rose machen?

~x~

Tag 4

Der Tag verging, kein Albus.

~x~

Tag 5

Es war Abend. Das Wetter hatte sich drastisch verschlechtert, der Wind peitschte und heulte drohend, der Regen prasselte erbarmungslos auf die Leute draußen nieder. Alice suchte rasch den Schutz ihres Hauses und schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf. Sie war kurz hinausgegangen, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Clay lag schon in seinem Bett und schlief. Er hatte im Laufe der letzten Tage immer wieder nach Albus gefragt, und mit den Malen war auch Alice' Mut gesunken. _Oh, Albus, wo bleibst du nur? Komm zurück zu mir._

Sie aß irgendetwas, ohne es wirklich zu schmecken. Wenn sie könnte, hätte sie irgendetwas getrunken, nur um die Gedanken und Zweifel zu ertrinken, um in einer Wolke des Vergessens zu schweben, eingelullt wie ein Kind in eine flauschige, warme Decke.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher an, um die schreckliche Stille zu vertreiben. _Wo bist du? Wo bist du nur?_ Sie hatte das Gefühl, allmählich verrückt zu werden. Fast fühlte es sich an, als würde seine Hand an ihrer Wange entlangstreichen, als würde er flüstern _„Ich liebe dich"_. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Ich liebe dich auch, Albus."

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Alice sprang auf, voller Freude, und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Albus! Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt! Gleich würden sie auf dem Sofa sitzen und über sie, Alice, lachen, weil sie sich so schreckliche Sorgen gemacht hatte. Und sie würden sich küssen und in den Armen halten. Sie riss die Tür auf. „Albus!" Enttäuschung durchflutete sie. Es war irgendein Ministeriumsarbeiter.

„Mrs Potter?" Plötzlich verstand sie. Sie nickte ohnmächtig. „Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid..." Den Rest verstand sie schon nicht mehr. Ihre Welt brach zusammen. All diese Sehnsucht, das Hoffen und Bangen... umsonst. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, während die Tränen haltlos strömten. _Nein, nein, nein. Du bist nicht tot, das ist alles nur ein riesiges Missverständnis. Morgen werden wir darüber lachen. Ich weiß es. Du hast mich nicht verlassen, Albus, das würdest du nie machen! Du hast mich nicht allein gelassen. _

_ICH LIEBE DICH DOCH! _


End file.
